The lucksters gamble
by Myguy376
Summary: Makoto was getting close with everyone, even the stoic gamble Celestia Lunderburg. She revealed something to him that will change him for the rest of his life... He hopes this will turn out well. (Celes x Makoto)
1. Darling

**_What's up my guys, so I've been following DR for some time now. I love the franchise along with fica out there so I decided to add one with my second favorite pair, First ones a secret ;). It makes sense based on their talents coupled with Makoto being an absolute pushover sometimes and Celeste abusing people like him. The plot is gonna be based off her saying in her last free time event. I hope no one has done this before cause I hate stealing stuff I didn't even know was out there. Enjoy my guys._**

"The child growing in my belly... It's yours"

That reveal kept ringing in Makoto's mind as he talked with Celestia. They were in her room because she wanted to talk to him in private about something. They have been associating with each other for a while now in this school they're trapped in so Makoto was a bit more cautious of her lies.

_And this had to be one._

"Hah... You got me Celes, your pokerface tricked me again."

Makoto chuckled as he waited for her to reveal her clever ruse. He never knew that the gothic queen could be such a joker.

... Any second now...

He's sure she'll say something.

_Why wasn't she saying anything._

Makoto was confused as he looked into her blood red eyes, there wasn't even a trace of her statement being a **_lie._**

**_It couldn't _****_be... _**

" Wait, you're serious?"

She nodded her head as she handed him the results. The more he read, the more his body began to shake. Everything here was accurate and precise.

That only meant one thing.

"Congratulations Naegi... Or should I say '_Husband_''. "

**_Husband!?!? _**

Makoto did the only thing he could do in this situation...

**_*Thud*_**

He fainted.

**_A couple of minutes later_**

The average boy was waking up as his olive eyes fell on a familiar set of crimson eyes. He was still on the floor as he sat up while she sat down beside him in a chair of course.

"What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"You fainted I assume. I didn't want to wake you so I left you on the floor until you woke up. It seems that you did not take the news very well."

He started to remember some certain things.

Being invited to her room, they talked and then she said...

"News? So you're actually..."

She nodded her head as she had a pleasent expression.

"Yes, I'm carrying _our _child."

Makoto didn't share the same feelings as he panicked.

"How is that even possible?! It can't be mines?! Don't you have to... You know, to be able to have one! I'm too young to be a father! What will our friends think!? How can we take care of it!?"

He stopped as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Breath dear. I would hate to see our child be affected by the stress you're showing."

Makoto was astounded by the amount of composure she was showing. Either she was covering her anxiety or she was actually okay with everything. It was hard to tell sometime.

He noticed her joyus expression began to fade into a more sullen look

" You... Don't want to associate with me anymore because of this?"

He perked his head up after hearing that. It seems that she was on the verge of tears.

"I understand if you don't want too. I'm not really a good example of a kind person, not to mention a motherly figure so your free to leave if you wa-"

"No!" He said with conviction as he held her by the hand. He tied his best to avoid the sharp steel accessory she had.

_It suited her in a way... _

"Look Celes, I don't know how or why this happened but what I do know is that I would never leave anyone, including _you. _I will always stay by your side, I promise."

She said nothing as she began to giggle. Her sullen look disappeared quicky just as it arrived.

**_He was caught by her crocodile tears yet again_**.

"Very well, I will hold you to that promise. I look forward to spending even more time with you. "

"Wait, what do you mean by _more time_?"

"We are going to be parents now Naegi. It's most beneficial if we get to know each other even further... We might even have to move in together."

He couldn't really argue with that... He tired not to think to hard on the last part. They would be some pretty bad parents if they didn't know anything about each other if what the results said was true. He was confident in knowing some parts about Celeste and her goals but it's like there was something _more _to her.

He hasn't uncovered **_everything _**about her... Maybe this could be his chance.

"Is something wrong Naegi?"

He was brought out of his thoughts and found her face even closer to his. He tried not to look flustered as he stared into her red pools.

"Oh... I was just thinking about something. It's not important though so you don't have to worry." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"... You really need to work on your lying darling.~"

He had a feeling she was going to see right through him.

"Well, whatever you were thinking about can wait. We have more important matters to attend too."

"Right... So, is there anything I can do for you."

"Nope, I will see you soon."

**What.**

"Wait, you're just sending me out like that!? What about getting to know each other and stuff!?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm going to need some time alone so all of that will be attended to in due time. I hope this won't be a problem for you."

"It won't but-"

"Excellent! I'll see you soon Naegi." She said as she calmy pushed him towards her door. He didn't resist as he left the room with the door closing right behind him.

As the door shut, he hung his head low. So many questions were running through his mind.

How did she get pregnant?

Why was she the one to bear the child?

How is he the _father_?

All these question with a lack of an answer started to get to him... But there was one question he did have an answer too.

What's going to happen next?

He's going to hope that everything turns out right... Besides, he did promise that he'll be by her side no matter what.

**_Hopefully he won't regret it._**

**_My guys that's the first chapter. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible so yea. Can't wait to update it and see where this goes. See yall later my guys. _**


	2. Jealous

_'What do I do from here?' _

Makoto pondered on what to do next with this new information as he layed in his bed. The situation of them being trapped in this school was one thing but now this.

Apparently, he's going to be a father and one of his close friends is going to be the mother.

A _questionable _mother at that.

_How it happened is still unknown... But the results were real._

The best course of action for a problem one doesn't understand is to talk about it with someone else who may have a clue... But that's easier said than done.

Which one of his friends will he be able to talk with and solve this promblem successfully?

Kiyotaka? No, he does have some good values but he'll just talk about how immoral it is to have a kid in highschool.

Yasuhiro? He's mature... But not **_that _**kind of mature.

Hifumi?... Maybe it's best he skipped on that.

**_A thought hit him_****_._**

**_I'm the cafeteria_**

"You're going to be a father?"

If there was anyone who could help him solve a problem, it was _Kyoko Kirigiri_. Not much was known about her but she certainly had a way of solving tough problems.

"Yes..."

"And you have no clue or idea how or why, correct?"

He nodded his head.

A moment of silence passed as Makoto tried not to read too much into her expression. She was already hard to figure out and the look she had was even more confusing.

"... What you're saying is impossible." She stated.

"I know, that's why I came to you first. I was hoping you could help me figure this out."

She blinked.

"Why is that? You're putting a questioning amount of trust in me. What makes you sure that I won't use this information against you... Or _worse."_ She said coldly.

"Because we're friends and friends help each other out." He said plainly.

Makoto was always a trusting soul. It was hard for him to find evil intentions in anyone.

"So there's no doubt in your mind for anyone here, including me."

She said it as a statement but it felt more like a question.

"Yes, I want to make sure that we all get out of here so we need to trust each other. I'm willing to take the first step."

A bit of silence passed. Makoto was really hoping that this will workout.

"... Very well. I'll lend my assistance."

Those words were music to his ears. It was good to know that he won't be all alone on this.

"Thanks Kyoko."

_Ouch..._

He didn't know why but he felt a sharp sensation, not physically however.

As if someone was _glaring _at him. A strong sense of discomfort as if someone held malice towards him.

"Greetings Naegi and Kirigiri."

The two turned to see Celestia who had just walked in. The aura she was giving off wasn't the friendly kind.

"Hello Ludenberg."

"Hey Celes."

"My, at least someone seems happy for my presence." She said as a smile graced her face.

"What matters do you have here?" Kirigiri asked.

"Always the inquisitive one, aren't we Kirigiri, well, I would like to speak with Naegi about a pressing matter... Alone, of course." She asked.

"Why can't you speak with him now? We are classmates after all so it would be best if we confided in each other." She said which drew a nod from the luckster.

Celestia winced after hearing that but still kept her composure. Her quick discomfort didn't go past the sharp Kyoko.

"While that is an astounding idea, the matters I have with Naegi is between us... Right Naegi?"

As much as Makoto wanted to disagree with her, the feeling of that sharp glare started to bother him again.

Being the person he is, he tried to find a middle ground.

"Sure, but I would like to finish speaking with Kyoko if that's alright."

"... Are you sure? It would be most beneficial if we discuss it now."

Celestia wasn't willing to back down just yet, there was a bit of a fire in her crimson eyes that Makoto tried to ignore.

Kyoko stood up to the challenge however.

"Actually, I remembered that I needed to check the library so I'll let you two have your moment."

"Thank you Kirigiri." Celestia said with relief in her voice.

Kyoko was preparing to leave but before she did, she gave Makoto a drawn out embrace.

The hug lasted for about fifteen seconds.

To Celestia, it was a very **_painful_** fifteen seconds.

"Sorry." She whispered into his ear as she let go and went on her way out of the Cafeteria.

Makoto was confused by what she said but didn't worry about it as he saw Celestia who had a blank expression on her face.

He has never seen her face like that before.

Celestia sat down without any permission and the two were finally alone.

"So, what did y-"

"You know _exactly _what I would like to talk about." She said with a stern tone.

Makoto was taken aback by her tone. She was relieved a couple seconds ago.

"Uh.. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." She said with a smile.

"Oh... So, how are y-"

"Why were you talking with her? There's no use in lying to me either."

Makoto was certainly concerned but he continued.

"We were just talking about a problem I had. She's was just being a friend and helping me out."

"_That hug of yours didn't seem so friendly." _ She snapped at him.

"What's wrong with her hug? Friends do it all the time." He defended himself.

Why was she being so offensive? Did she have a problem with Kirigiri?

"Well... Actually, forget about it. So, you are going to help me through this predicament I'm in, yes?" She said as she started to calm down. She needed to keep her emotions in check.

"Through wha- Oh... Of course I'm going to help. I'm somehow a part of this so whatever I can do to help I'll do it."

She breathed a sigh of relief as her heart skipped a beat.

**_He was always so thoughtful..._**

"Thank you very much _darling._ You are going to make a fine husband for me."

Makoto was confused on how quickly she was able to switch moods. She's excellent at hiding her true emotions but the way she changed like that was remarkable.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'm sure you need to attend to something so I'll get out your way."

"Actually... Could you stay here for a moment with me?"

"I would but it's really important that I-"

"Oh I see. You want to talk to _Kirigiri _right? Well, don't let me and our _child _stop you."

"Huh?"

"Go. She clearly means more to you."

"What? No, I-"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT YOU SHRIVELING PIG BEFORE I TEAR INTO YOUR INSIDES!!!" She roared.

He wasted no time as he quickly left out of the cafeteria in a sprint. He went through the doors to find Kyoko standing their with a small smile as he catches his breath.

"Well, I got a good lead to go on. Thanks for your help Makoto."

"Don't mention it. So, what do we do from here?"

"I'll keep a close eye on her while you be yourself. I'm sure there's an answer to all of this. Until next time."

"Alright, see you around."

With those words, the two began to part ways. However, Kyoko left a piece of advice for him.

"Naegi." She called out to him

"Yeah."

"...Don't get yourself killed."

"..."

**_He really hopes he'll survive this._**

**_Here's an update. Glad that yall actually took a liking to this. See yall later my guys. _**


	3. Games

**_*Ding Ding Dong*_****_"_**

**_Alllllrrright everyone! It's ten o'clock so you know what that means! A quick reminder however; make sure to follow the rules of nighttime or face rhe consequences! I hope you have a good night!"_**

**_*Ding_****_ Ding Dong*_**

Makoto survived another day in this unknown place full of mysteries.

All he has to go on right now is the black and white bear known as Monokuma who is the headmaster of this school. Apparently, the bear ssid that they're are trapped in this school and there's only ome way out.

The bear has yet to tell any of them the way out

He finally made it back to his room after spending the day with the friends he has made here.

It took some time but he finally has an understanding about everyone in here... He thinks.

He was about to retire to his bed until-

**_Knock Knock_**

A knock on his door caught his attention as he was only mere inches away from the safe haven of his bed. He was a bit hesitant to open it but it would be rude to keep them waiting.

Besides, it could be important.

He opened the door and saw a familar set of crimison eyes followed by a gothic aura.

"Hello Naegi, you're doing well I assume?" She said.

"Hey Celes and yeah I am, thanks for asking."

During the past days, these two have been hanging out together the most out of everyone. It would make sense because of their certain circumstances but they're still adjusting to the change.

Naegi is still adapting while Celes seems perfectly fine with the change.

"So what brings you here if you don't mind me asking?"

"To see my darling of course. I would certainly be miserable if something were to happen to you"

He doubts that he'll get used to that nickname.

"Well...thanks for your concern but can you come back later? I'm kinda ti-"

He was completely ignored as she let herself into his room.

It seems that Makoto will have deal with her for today. When she gets like this, there's no way to stop her.

"So, do you need anything else?" He asked with optimism as he tries to hide his fatigue.

She turned to him with a pleasent smile

"No. I just wanted to check on you. I also wanted to apologise for my outburst yesterday." She said as she bowed.

Naegi was shocked but glad that she apologized. It seems that her mood swimgs were finally calming down.

"Oh, well thank yo-"

"Have you been honest with me?" She said as her smile quickly dissappeared.

Makoto had to tread carefully. It seems that her mood swings were coming back

"Of course. I would never lie to you"

"Then why do you hang out with the other girls then... especially **_Kyoko_**?"

"They're my friends too... like you."

Makoto realized those were the wrong choice of words as he saw a twitch in her eye.

It was a bit wrong to call someone who is carrying your child just a friend.

"So, that's all I will ever be; just a _friend_ to you?" She said in a cold tone.

Makoto stood in silence as time passed. He didn't really know how to recover from this as he waited for the worst. After a few seconds, the sounds of sniffling could be heard.

It seems thay she was on the verge of tears as she covered her face.

Makoto quickly walked towards her as he tried to comfort her.

"No Celes! Please don't cry! I didn't mean it like that! You are my friend but you're really special to me."

She uncovered her face as she wiped away the single tear as her signature smile returned with ease.

"It's so amusing to watch your reactions Naegi."

He's been duped...again. Maybe one day hell get used to it.

"So, where is it?" She asked.

"Where's what?"

"My gift."

"Gift?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes, you always managed to give me a gift everytime we met. I hope that you don't break that trend." She said

_'Ohhh.' _He thought to himself. It seems that his generous nature has dug himself a hole this time. How can he solve this little promblem?

"I... don't have anything I can give you Celes. I'm really sorry about that." He decided to tell the truth.

He probably shouldn't have given the deck of card to Hagukure.

Makoto thought that she would be sadden by the news but he looked to see her frown curve into a smile.

"Well... You do have _something _that you can give me." She said as she walked towards him. Makoto wasn't liking the looks of this.

"I-I do?" He said in a timid voice.

"Yes my dear, something that's very _special_ that only you can give me."

Celeste was only a few inches from him as she softly ran a hand through his hair. A tingle went down his spine as he felt the cold metal of her ring.

Makoto was stunned by her words. The tension she set froze the luckster in place... He is basically at her mercy.

_'Please don't be what I think it is.'_

"...W-What is it that I ca-can give you?" He finally asked.

She said nothing as she brought her face closer to his ear.

"You can give me...your time." She ended in a light hearted tone.

The tension Makoto felt was relieved as soon as he heard that.

"So, you just want to hang out for a while?"

"Of course, I always look forward to spending time with you darling. So, you accept my offer?"

Makoto nodded his head.

He didn't know why but he was looking fowards to their time together.

**_A few hours later_**

"It seems that I'm victorious yet again Naegi."

"Aww man."

The two have played through every single game that had to do with chance. Celes apparently wanted to test her luck to see if it was better than Naegi's.

Celes has won every single game so far while Makoto took the losses.

Even so, they were still enjoying their time together.

"I guess it isn't my lucky day." Makoto said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked around the room and saw that it was getting late as he spotted the time.

"Um Celes, I think it might be time us to go to our own rooms."

"You might be right...but can you indulge in just **_one _**more game if you will?" She said as her gaze never left his.

It was hard to refuse her crimison eyes.

"I guess one more couldn't hurt. What are we playing next?"

"_Truth _or **Dare **Naegi?" She asked. A simple.game that Naegi has no promblem playing.

"I pick truth."

Celes took her time to make up a question for him.

"If you were to betray one of us, who would it be?"

He already had an answer for that question.

"I wouldn't betray any of you. All of you guys are my friends so I could never betray any of you."

Celes nodded her head. She saw that answer coming a mile away.

Another one of his amazing traits certainly show from that answer.

"Very well, your turn."

"Okay, Truth or dare Celes?"

"...Dare."

He never thought that she would pick dare. It made a bit of sense however since she doesn't like to reveal too much about herself.

"I dare you to... let me see your ring!" He said which was followed by immediate regret. What kind of dare was that?

Celes blinked twice in shock and giggled.

"My how forward. You wouldn't happen to have a _motive _for this dare, would you?" She teased.

"N-No! I mean not that I would be ag- Wait! not what-"

Makoto was interupted as she shushed him with the finger he asked for.

He felt the steel which sent sensations of ice on his lip.

The steel masterpiece was mesmerizing. He took it in awe as he softly took her hand into his and examined it further.

_'So... beautiful.'_

The thought quickly crossed his mind as she slowly took her hand away. Makoto looked up to see her shaken a bit.

"Truth...or dare?"

"I'll go with dare. I'm sure I'll do it."

He wasn't prepared for what she had in store.

"...Kiss me."

Naegi was certain that he misheard her dare.

"Um... could you repeat that? It sounded like you dared me to kiss you or something." He said nervously.

She said nothing as she closed the distance between them. The serious look she had in her eyes were the evidence of her honesty.

"So, you're daring me to do that?"

She nodded her head as her smile appeared.

"Yes, I dare you to kiss me darling."

Makoto was lost on what to do. To think of him doing these actions with her were impossible, not to mention a good way to strain some of his friendships

His mind went rapid with questions.

Should I do this?

Is it okay to do this?

Am I wrong for this?

All of these questions disappeared as he came back to reality.

He found that her face was only a few centimeters away from his as she awaited his answer.

What was he going to do...

**_Knock Knock_**

The two were interupted by the sound of knocking of his door.

Who could be knocking on their door at this time of night?

**_I appreciate all the support you guys are giving this, this relationship desrves it. See y'all in the next one._**


	4. Morning

**_Thanks for your patience my guys. Enjoy._**

Makoto's heart dropped at the sound of knocking at his door.

Could he just be hearing things?

Could it be one of his friends?

Or could it be the mastermind at his very door?

He took his time getting to the door to give his guest some time to conceal herself.

As he made sure that everything was clear, he finally opened the door.

**_...No one was there._**

"Down here silly!"

The luckster looked down and saw a familar face, a face that he still wasn't used to at all.

It was their headmaster, Monokuma.

"So...you gonna let me in or am I gonna just stand here all day?"

He was confused at the offer.

"Wait...You want me to invite you in?"

"Of course! It wouldn't be _beary _nice of me to just barge in to my students room."

"So what if I said no?"

"Then I'll just barge in anyway! Puh Puh Puh!"

He still couldn't get over the laugh that the stuffed animal had. Seeing that his options were limited, he stepped to the side as the bear waddled himself in.

As the two were inside, he closed the door and turned towards the mechanical menace.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I'm just doing a check on you all. Have to make sure that everything is just the way I wanted."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a _secret_." The bear said as it shined a toothy grin on one side and a feral grin on the other. It seems his red eye was glowing when he said that.

"Can you atleast tell us why we're here?"

"I could...but that would be sooooooooo boring so I'm keeping my mouth shut."

It seems that Makoto was getting nowhere with this.

"So, how's your child's mother?"

"W-W-What!?!?"

"Calm down Naegi. You don't want your child to be without a _father_, do you?"

Makoto was shaking like a leaf from that very statement, who knows what this thing was capable of.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know **_alot _**about you as well as everyone else but you'll find out soon enough. So, she's not here, is she?"

Makoto knew who he was referring to. He wondered if he should tell the truth or a lie.

"Greetings Monokuma."

It seems fate answered for him as Celeste revealed herself.

"Hello there. So, you two are having a sleepover or something?"

"Uh-"

"Of course. We both thought it would be best since we are closely acquainted with each other."

Makoto was a bit touched by her statement and the way she was able to stay so calm as she spat out her lies... he admired those traits of hers.

"Well, I see no promblem since you aren't breaking any school rules...but I do advise Makoto here to atleast have some form of _protection _if you know what I mean."

"Wha!- It's not like-"

"Oh, look at the time! It seems I have to be on my way. You two have fun now! Puh Puh Puh!"

And the image of the bear quickly vanished out of thin air...but the waddling sound was apparent as they heard the door open and close. He sighed a breath of relief as he walked towards his bed only to have his hand caught by another.

"I look forward to our nocturnal activities sweetie."

"Wait...That was a lie too right?"

"No. I think a sleepover would be a splendid idea... Besides, you still have yet to complete _my_ dare.~"

It seems that Naegi wasn't going to get the peaceful sleep he was looking for.

**_In the morning_**

Makoto could already hear the stern lecture he was going to receive from Ishimaru as he dragged himself to the cafeteria. He could feel the fatigue earing away at his energy.

"You look awful."

And it seems that his morning was going to get a little better as he turned to the voice of Kirigiri.

"I feel bad too." He said as he tried to focus on his friend.

"It was expected since you stayed up all night."

"Yea- Wait, how did you know that I stayed up?"

"The bags under your eyes and judging from your reaction, you must of stayed up with another _person_."

He was shocked at how she figured that out, was it that obvious?

"How do you know that too?!?!"

She chuckled.

"I didn't. But you were so kind to tell me."

**_Oh._**

Makoto couldn't believe that he fell for one of her traps. It was like she was some kind of detective or something.

"Wow, I must be an open book."

"Well, you didn't have any sleep so your brain isn't at it's best but don't worry too much. So, care to share how your night went...it'll help with your 'situation'."

"Alright, just help me out when Taka starts chewing me out please."

She nodded as the two made their way to the cafeteria, unbeknownst to them that a pair of ruby eyes were watching them.

**_Cafeteria_**

"So you two slept together...in the same room?"

"Yeah...N-Not like that b-bu-"

"Naegi! You are late for our breakfast meeting! May you share with us your reasoning?"

The duo's conversation was cut short by the Ishimaru, the moral compass. All makoto could do was wait for someone to come to his aid.

"Calm down taka, it's not like he did anything that bad. Give him a break, he looks exhausted bro."

The reply came from Mondo, leader of a biker gang. Him and Ishmaru have been one of quickest bonds to form in this place. It seemed unlikely considering the sheer didifference in both of them but they overcame the odds.

Ishmaru quickly scanned Makoto's face and nodded, showing his agreement to his bro.

The scene finally settled down as Makoto made his way to a vacant table. He wasn't surprised to see a certain someone making their way towards him.

"Morning Naegi, I hope our activities didn't wear you out too much"

"Morning Celes. How are y-"

His question ran short as he marveled at the amount of food she had. He wondered is there was any items she was missing.

"I'm doing fine, a little famished is all." She said as she sat beside him and began to devour her meal.

He was astonished at how quickly she was able to finish her breakfast.

"Celes, are you alrig-"

"What were you and Kirigri talking about?"

The question made him sweat a bit. He had a feeling that she observed the both of them.

"Was it about the events last night?" She questioned further.

"Y-Yes but I didn't say anything about you, I promise."

"I don't believe that shit for a second! Tell me what you told the fucking whore or I'll-!"

She kept her glare on him as he tried his best not to tear away from her sight. His shaking turned to shivers as he prepared for the worst

Then, he noticed a single tear from one of her eyes.

"I'm...scaring you aren't I?"

"Wha- No, yo-"

"I'm so sorry. I- I have to be somewhere eles for now."

She quickly sat up and walked away with her head low. Makoto hoped that no saw the pitiful sight.

"My Naegi, never took you for one to break a woman's heart."

He already knew who addressed him. The air became stiff as he saw Togami walk towards him.

"I didn't do anything. She just misunderstood."

"I know, like you would have the drive to even insult a woman. God, you commoners and you're lack of understanding to sarcasm pains me."

The luckster has grown use to his insults. How he became firends with him was a bit of mystery but he was glad to have the heir on his side.

"So, I expect that you need aid in a situation with her, yes?"

"How do you know that?"

He tipped his glasses as he replied.

"Because I'm not like you other fools. I pay close attention everything and everyone, even someone who's been acting differently and it's not like you to be late for an occasion parted with the fact that you and Celeste being very close these past few days. If you don't need my help, just say it. I have better things to do anyway."

'Is he really that smart or I just that easy to read?' Naegi thought to himself.

"Alright, I could use your help Togami. Let me explain what's happening."

The Heir nodded as he lended his ear.

**_A few minutes later_**

"So...you're telling me that you're preparing to be a father?"

The luckster nodded.

"The bearer of your child is Ludenberg?"

He nodded again.

"And you don't have a single idea of how this came about?"

"I'm sorry but it's true. I have no idea what to do. If it helps, I appreciate your help."

Togami pinched his nose but kept his composure.

"Fair enough. I'll be sure to keep a close eye on her from now on, I'll share my information with you if I find any." He said as he began to walk away.

"Why do you say that?"

He stopped but didn't turn towards the luckster.

"It seems you have no idea at all of what you're up against. I wish you the best Naegi."

And with that the heir left the cafteria leaving Makoto at the table by himself.

This day has just gotten even more confusing.

**_*Boop*_**

A crumpled up ball of paper made it's way to his head and plooped to the ground. Makoto picked it up and uncrumpled the content to satify his curiosity.

Their wasn't a name...but the handwriting was very familiar.

It seems an old **_friend _**wanted to have a word with him...alone.

This letter stayed with him until the end of the day as he made his way to the room of Sayaka Maizono.

**_This long ass wait for another cliffhanger, an assgole thing to do but hey, I love a good mystery. See yall later my guys._**


	5. Lies

**_Welcome back my guys :). Know it's been a while but I'm picking my phone back up. Enjoy this little continuation._**

**Knock Knock**

Makoto knocked on the door to Sayaka's room. It didn't take long for the door to creak slightly open. The last image the luckster saw was a pair of dark blue eyes as he was immediately yanked inside the room. The captor quickly scanned her surroundings before she shut the door and locked it.

"Do you have the note?" She asked immediately.

"Uhh yeah, give me a sec." He said as he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. She looked over the note for a final time and started to rip it to shreds and threw the pieces in the trash.

"Sorry, but that could be used against me as evidence."

"Evidence? What are you talking about?"

"About a certain someone that I need to discuss with you."

Makoto had a really good idea of who they were talking about but something different came as his response

"Who is that exactly? No one really comes to mind."

"Are you sure?"

The luckster offered a small nod. He knew that he was in a safe environment and was certain that anything that happens here is in confidentiality. He was a horrible liar but he knew that he could manage it. Hopefully a bit of Celes skills rubbed off on him.

"Alright, you are my friend so I'll trust you."

Trust was something that Makoto had with everyone that was trapped here. His demeanor along with a bit of his luck helped him gain that trust with all of the ultimates. He decided to check his suspicions on the mystery person

"So, who was on your mind exactly, if you don't mind me asking?"

She crossed her arms at that and pouted. This reaction didn't sit well with him.

"So it's true, isn't it?"

"Is what true? I have yet to know why you called me here."

Sayaka couldn't hold eye contact as she told him the reason of her note.

"I was wondering if you and Celeste were a... thing?"

His body tried it's best not to let any sign of worry poke out. He knew that his friend had an uncanny level of intuition.

He needed to chose his words carefully.

"Oh, She's just sick is all so I'm just taking care of her. It's been really rough on her so only a few of us know about it."

A small smile graced her face from his response.

"I see, that's very sweet of you Makoto... but you still haven't answered my question."

It seems that he wasn't getting out of this so easily. He wondered if telling her the truth would be a better option.

"It's complicated." He plainly stated but quickly regretted that choice of words. His friend wasn't slow to respond unfortunately.

"I knew it! You like the classy girls huh, Makoto?"

He couldn't believe the turn of events. It seems that he just made this ordeal even more complicated.

"I-It's not what you think! There's this situation that we have that even I'm not sure about b-but I can't tell you right now."

She giggled at his nervous display as he tried to piece his words together.

"Aww, is this your first _girlfriend_ Makoto?"

Hearing that word made his ahego stand up straight as his face began to burn.

"No!- wait, I mean, I don't know but-"

**_Ding Ding_**

**Attention everyone! It's nighttime so all public areas are off limits until the morning. I suggest that everyone return to your dorms for some needed rest and remember, be sure to lock your doors.**

Makoto quickly took that announcement as his ticket out of this conversation. Who knows how long he has until he spills the truth.

"Aww geez, well, it seems that I should be on my way. I'll see you tomorrow Maizono." He said as as he made his way to the door.

As much as she still wanted to probe further, she decided that it would be best to let him be. The last thing she needed was to get on someone's bad side.

"Ok, but can you promise me something?"

He stopped and turned to find Sayaka only a few inches away from him. She closed the distance as she embraced him as if this was there final meeting together.

"Please take care of yourself Naegi."

"You too. Stay safe Maizono." He responded as he began to embrace back.

With their goodbyes exchanged, he finally shut the door to her room and quickly walked towards his room for some needed rest.

He was surprised to a certain extent as he saw that he had a visitor sitting on his bed.

"Hello darling." Celeste greeted.

"How did you get in here!?" He asked, completely avoiding her greeting.

"I believe that a husband and wife should share a room together is all."

It seems that she wasn't keen on sharing her way of entry into his room so he moved on to an even bigger question

"Where am I going to sleep?" He asked.

She patted the empty spot beside her on his bed with glee.

"... I'll sleep on the floor." He said in defeat as he went to grab a couple pillows with a sheet and lay them on the floor.

"So, how was your day darling?"

"Same as the others. I'm not really that exciting like you guys."

She giggled at his response.

"What? It's true, isn't."

"Maybe the second part... but you're _lying _about the first part."

He froze in position. Maybe his lying could use a little more work.

"What makes you say that?" He asked while trying to conceal his guilt.

She didn't say anything as she stood up and plucked a string of hair from his back. He didn't know what she was getting at until he noticed the string of hair was _blue. _

"Look Celes I can-"

"There's no need for an explanation right now. I'll talk with you in the morning about this." Makoto was amazed by how calmly she's reacting to this. He hoped that she'll stay like this for a while.

"So, are there any other whores I need to know about?"

It seems he hoped too soon.

**_Man I miss this. See y'all my guys. (If we're all still alive XD)_**


End file.
